1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handle assembly, and more specifically, to a fishing-reel handle assembly attached to a distal end of a handle shaft while being prevented from rotating relative to the handle shaft.
2. Background Information
Fishing reels, e.g., the spinning reels and the dual bearing reels, generally include a handle assembly attached to a distal end of a handle shaft. The handle assembly includes a handle arm, a knob shaft, and a handle knob. The handle arm is attached to the distal end of the handle shaft while being prevented from rotating relative to the handle shaft. The knob shaft is fixed to a longitudinal end of the handle arm. The handle knob is rotatably attached to the knob shaft.
Japan Utility Model Application Publication No. JP-U-S51-64790 describes an example of a well-known handle arm having the aforementioned structure. Specifically, the handle arm is made of a light material (e.g., a synthetic resin) and includes a box buried therein. The box is herein formed by a metal plate having a high stiffness. In this case, the handle arm can be lightweight because it is made of a synthetic resin. Further, the handle arm includes the metal-plate box buried therein as an individual component separate from the handle arm. The handle arm can thereby maintain high strength.
The well-known handle arm is normally made of a light synthetic resin. However, it is also plausible to use a fiber-reinforced resin for forming a even more lightweight handle arm. When actually made of a fiber-reinforced resin, the handle arm may not ensure sufficient strength particularly in a lamination direction of plural fiber-reinforced resin layers. The handle arm may be thereby damaged when a large force acts on the handle arm in the axial direction of the handle shaft.
In response to the drawback, it is plausible to provide a handle arm made of a fiber-reinforced resin, having the structure of the well-known handle arm wherein the metal-plate box is buried in the handle arm as an individual component separate from the handle arm. In this case, it is required additionally to execute a processing step of burying the box in the handle arm. However, it is generally technically difficult to bury a metal component in a fiber-reinforced resin.
The present invention addresses a need for producing a fishing reel handle assembly for forming a lightweight handle arm and for maintaining high strength of the handle arm in the axial direction of a handle shaft. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.